Hermione: The Marauder Behind the Brain
by Luna9
Summary: Hermione is tired of bing a know it all so she changes to a prankster! What's life like now? R/R PLEASE!!It's not as bad as it sounds! So read!!


A/N- Hi! Another underway fic by moi! Yeah! Well I hope someone is saying Yay!   
  
Anyway this is just an experiment fic so review and tell me if you want more! And   
  
everyone who reviews tell me if you like long chapters that take a long time to post   
  
or short ones that don't take as long?  
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own including my characters the plot and a few of the   
  
places so don't take them!!  
  
Hermione's Hidden Secret  
  
ch.1- yr. 5  
  
Summer Hols  
  
It was a sunny day at the Granger residence in Surrey, England. Hermione Granger,   
  
a 14 yr. old, was sitting in her upstairs room looking at the sky and wondering many   
  
things such as:  
  
What are Harry and Ron doing? Or why haven't I even picked up my homework?  
  
Hermione wasn't a normal teenager even if on the outside she looked like one. She   
  
had brushed, fluffy brown hair, which she hated, hazel eyes, and a oval shape face   
  
placed into a frown. All these things made her seem normal but, really she was a   
  
witch who was going to Hogwarts where she learned magic. Hermione was the   
  
smartest in her year receiving top marks in everything yet somehow she still wasn't   
  
happy. Hermione spent most of her summer searching for what she really wanted   
  
but it still hadn't come to her. She had permanent frown lines etched into her forehead and around her   
mouth. It was July 31st Harry's Birthday. Hermione's Parents had bought her an owl for use at home   
and possibly at school, she hadn't written Dumbledore yet. Hermione decided to take a trip on the   
"Wild Side" and buy Harry some no heat wet start fireworks, dungbombs, acid pops, Bertie Botts   
  
Every Flavor Beans, and some canary creams. She sent them with a letter attached along with fire ball,   
her bright red owl. The letter read:  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope the muggles are treating you well and here are some things you can use just   
  
for fun. . . I'll leave the rest up to you.  
  
Your ever loyal friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Have fun and don't use them on Dudley you don't want them to kill you before   
  
7th yr.  
  
  
She threw fireball out the window and started to think about her trip "on the wild   
  
side" and an idea popped into her head. . .  
  
"Maybe this is what I was missing all along!" She said aloud as Crookshanks just   
  
meowed, stretched, and lay back down on her bed. Hermione ran downstairs and   
  
into the living room where her parents were playing Charades.  
  
"Mum, Dad?" She said.  
  
"Yes dearest?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Um. . . could you take me to Diagon Alley Please?"  
  
"Sure dear we weren't really doing anything anyway!"  
  
Hermione had a plan that would knock Harry and Ron off their feet!  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Mrs. Granger walked over to her now smiling daughter and said. . .   
  
"Anything to see you happy my dear!" She said.  
  
"Anything."she asked mischeviously.  
  
"Sure no matter what the cost!"(no she's not spoiled her parents just haven't seen   
  
her happy in a while and they were worried.)  
  
"Cool!"  
  
They drove to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione bringing her wand and robes. Her   
  
mum stopped the car and Hermione climbed out only to lean back in to get some   
  
Muggle Money. She walk inside and edged among the many people to the women's   
  
bathroom. She walked in and changed into her robes and walked back out saying   
  
"hi" to Tom on the way. Hermione opened the gateway to Diagon Alley and walked   
  
in only to meet up with the one person she didn't want to (Guess Who?) Malfoy,   
  
Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"What are you going to do Mud-blood, buy some more books for you collection?" Malfoy said as his   
cronies sniggered stupidly.  
  
"Yeah that's it Malfoy now get out of my way!" She said with an evil glint in her   
  
eyes . . .  
  
"I don't think I will actually!"  
  
"OK then I'll make you!" She said  
  
"Mud-blood how are you. . ." Malfoy never got to finish because. . . SMACK!   
  
Hermione smacked him across the face. He staggered back and Hermione walked   
  
through and to Gringotts.  
  
The goblin exchanged her money and she walked looking for one place in   
  
particular. . .   
  
Madam Ruby's Salon for Witches  
  
She found it and walked in.  
  
"Hello dear how can I help you?" a plump orange haired witch said.  
  
"Well I would like longer hair and after that you choose!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh I like you dear!"  
  
She pulled out her wand and asked. . .  
  
"How long dear?"  
  
"Waist length please!"  
  
"Sure dear!"  
  
Her hair grew out several ft.(I'm not using cm OK!) And became very shiny. The   
  
lady put it up in two small ponytails tied with red and gold ribbons on top of her   
  
head leaving the rest down in waves. Then she applied light pink lipstick and blush   
  
and light blue eyeshadow and declared her done.  
  
"Wow! I don't even recognize myself!" Hermione said "Now to go buy more stuff!"  
  
"Yes dear that'll be 12 galleons!"  
  
She paid the woman and walked out only to spot Malfoy again coming towards her.   
  
She decided to put on a show. . .  
  
"Hi Gorgeous! What' s shakin'" Malfoy   
  
"Oh nothing much Malfoy just buying some books for my collection!" She said   
  
winking.  
  
"Oh I think I know who you are but you can't be. . . mudblood?"He whispered.  
  
"Yup that's me! Now *SMACK* Get lost *SMACK* Now *SMACK*!" Hermione   
  
said smacking him (DUH!)  
  
He clutched both his cheeks and hurriedly left with Crabbe and Goyle following.  
  
Just then Hermione looked up and saw a laughing Harry and Ron coming towards   
  
her laughing their heads off. She decided again to see if they would notice her.  
  
"Hi! That was cool how you beat up Malfoy!"Ron said as Harry agreed.  
  
"Do you two go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah we do I'm Ron Weasley and this is. . ." Ron said.  
  
"Harry Potter." Hermione said knowingly.  
  
"Yup that's me who are you?" Harry replied.  
  
"I'm H-H. . ." Hermione stuttered laughing.  
  
"What's so funny about your name?" said Ron befuddled.  
  
"Yeah! I don't get it?" Harry said looking just as confused.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing it's just you don't know who I am!" Hermione said cackling   
  
"I'm H-Hermione!"  
  
They both looked at her and said . . .  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Sure I am you can even quiz me!"  
  
"OK we will!"  
  
"OK First question: What did we go after in our first year?" Ron asked.  
  
"The sorcerers stone. Duh!"  
  
"Next what did Hagrid name the 3 headed dog?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fluffy. O' course." She replied  
  
"Um. . . who created the Sorcerer Stone?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Nick Flamel Harry found him on the back of Dumbledore's card and he was in my   
  
book on alchemy that I picked up for light reading."  
  
"OK question four um. . . what are the name's of all my brothers and sister's?" Ron   
  
asked.  
  
"Percy, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny."Hermione answered.  
  
"Yup it's Hermione alright!" They declared.  
  
"What happened to you first you send me prank stuff , then you attack Malfoy, and   
  
now this?" Harry said.  
  
"Um . . . I was really bored and stuff?"Hermione said.  
  
To be Continued. . .  
  
A/N- please review PLEASE!!!! If you don't I may not post!!!  
  
LUNA9 


End file.
